


Dragons den

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Citrus anon, Dragons, Gen, Minor Violence and Blood, One Shot, i don’t know how to tag, it’s not a lot tho, no seriously help what tags do I use, unfinished unedited and unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman ropes Logan into visiting a dragons den. It doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, platonic becaude I said so
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Dragons den

Logan adjusted his tie, sitting on the arm of the couch. Perhaps not the most practical place to sit, but Roman was currently taking up the rest of it.

He had conjured two baby dragons. For reasons that were yet unknown to either of them. “Look at them! They’re sweeties!” Logan rolled his eyes. “Roman, do you know how to care for... baby reptiles?” 

“No, but I can’t send them back to their momma whenever!” Logan adjusted his tie again. “Then why don’t you do that... and then we do something else?”

Roman dramatically threw his hands over the arm of the couch, somehow taking up more space “Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, king logic and laments” he snapped his fingers, and the two babies lifted into the air, surrounded by red sparkles until, with a slight pop, they were gone.

“Thank you, I do not understand your constant desire to bring small, dangerous animals into the household.” Roman rolled dramatically to the side, then much less gracefully to the floor. “They’re cute, Lo! I should take you out to see them in their natural habitat sometime!”

“Absolutely not. I’ll leave adventuring to you, thanks.” Only an idiot would take Roman up on his offer to walk into a mother dragons den.

Two hours later he was standing on a mountainside, watching the cave mouth. Roman had gone in first to make sure the mother wouldn’t bother them. He had gone in almost half an hour ago, sword in hand.

He bit his lip, glancing back down the path. The horses they’d rode there had been tied next to a pond at the base of the mountain. He ran a hand across his chest, safely covered by the leather chest plate Roman had given him before heading in. 

Finally making up his mind, he stepped through the surprisingly small cave mouth, hand on the dagger Roman had also given him, strapped to his hip.

He rounded a corner and stopped short, freezing in place. Roman was laying scarily still in a darkened corner of the cave. The mother dragon was nuzzling the baby dragons in the nest on the far end of the cave, her back turned to Logan.

He backed up to think, mind racing. He was supposed to be the smart one, why couldn’t he think of a safe way to get Roman out? He couldn’t just walk in there, not with the dragon, but if he left him he could get eaten.

He bit his lip, realizing his only idea was to... fight the dragon. He couldn’t... he only had a dagger and no training. If Prince Roman, with years of experience, couldn’t, then how could he. But...he needed to try something.

He took a long breath. Fine then. He stood a little straighter and slipped through the entryway to the dragons cave, trying to be quiet, and get closer before she spotted him.

The dragoness swung her head around and let a hiss of steam out her nose. He could practically hear her think, another one? 

He shifted his foot back, feeling tension build in his gut. He couldn’t do this. She sprang forward, instantly pinning him surprisingly close to Roman. The only reason he didn’t get stabbed was his leather chest plate. 

He twisted, grappling with the dagger, trying to maneuver into an attack position. Terror pounded through his veins, making his vision blur a little bit. 

The dragon dipped her head, sniffing at Logan’s glasses just as he managed to ram the dagger into her palm. She threw her head up with a small roar, half lifting her claw. He jerked the dagger free and dashed toward Roman, grabbing his fallen sword. 

The dragon swung her head back toward him as he spun, and he accidentally stabbed her snout. He seized the chance and lunged to stab the underside of her jaw.

The dragon let out a shockingly loud roar, making Logan drop the sword to clamp his hands over his ears.

The dragon recoiled for a moment and staggered back a few (long) steps, but caught herself quickly. Logan felt himself get pulled back and yelped. Roman grabbed his sword and braced himself. 

The dragon swung at Roman and he moved, feigning left and sprinting to the right to drive his sword into her cheek. “Logan, run. I’ll catch up in a second!” 

Logan didn’t need to be told twice, sprinting out of the cave and heading down the trail. He found the pond where the horses were waiting and finally stopped, breathing heavily.

Roman caught up in about five minutes, blood running down his cheek. He doubled over panting as soon as he reached flat ground, grinning at Logan. 

“Are you crazy?” Logan sprang forward, crouching to dab at his cheek. Roman batted at him. “I’m fine. Give me ah... second.” he took panting breaths.

Logan wrung his hands, stepping over to pet one of the horses as he waited. Roman had, obviously, ridden a white stallion, the ‘steed of kings’ as he called it. He had given Logan a bay mare.

“I’m good” Roman said after a minute, “feel free to yell at me now.”

“ARE YOU INSANE? You run into the den of a MOTHER DRAGON, get KNOCKED OUT, and then I HAVE TO FIGHT A FREAKING DRAGON FOR YOU!?” 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “I expected more, quite honestly. It’s hardly like I CHOSE to be knocked out! I didn’t want to hurt her! She’s a mother!”

Logan was fuming. “I HAD TO FIGHT. A DRAGON. ROMAN!” Roman nodded. “I noticed. You did pretty well, for someone without training.” Logan opened his mouth to yell again, but Roman held up a hand. “Yell at me later, let’s get home first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story. I wrote this in the notes app god knows when and forgot about it until last night, when I found it and decided it was too good to delete but I don’t want it on my main so you get it here
> 
> Comments are appreciated, but considering this is a really old work and I’m deleting it from my notes app please don’t leave criticism!


End file.
